The invention relates to the manufacturing of decorative linings for vehicle interior elements.
As is known by the person skilled in the art, many processes (or methods) have been proposed to manufacture decorative linings for vehicle interior elements, for example, a dashboard, a door panel, a roof, a dome light, a center console, a glove compartment cover, a center shell of a steering wheel, or a seat.
Thus, it is possible to secure to the interior element a synthetic insert comprising an external face that is eventually grained and/or painted, or covered by a synthetic overmolding (or cladding), optionally with the insertion of a thin foam layer, or even covered by a thick foam layer, which itself is covered by a synthetic hide.
These processes (or methods) all present at least one disadvantage. Indeed, they lead to a rather unaesthetic aspect and/or a visible joint surface and/or a poorly controlled glossiness of the grain and/or an elongation of the grains that follows the surface shape of the element. More generally, the result of the implementation of these processes is not readily compatible with a perceived high end quality.
Admittedly, to improve the perceived quality, it is also possible to join leather to the interior element. However, this does not offer any diversity, and therefore does not allow instant differentiation from one model to another within a brand, or from one brand to another, or even to personalize the vehicle interiors on the basis of the wishes of their owners.